Waterloo Road One-Shots
by sophie9874
Summary: This is a collection of Waterloo Road one-shots featuring a mixture of characters from a mixture of series'.
1. My Sleeping Angel

**Maggie Budgen**

If you've never had to experience the pain and trauma which accompanies the death of a loved one, you are a very lucky person. When Grantly died, it felt like my whole world had come tumbling down. Every day I wake up expecting it to all have been a dream, and I am met with the terrifying realisation that it actually happened.

That he actually passed away right next to me. At first I thought he'd just drifted asleep... boy was I wrong. One thing I hate about myself is that I blame Harley. If Grantly hadn't been so eager to listen to the little lad's poem, then maybe we would've made it to the hospital on time.

Maybe we wouldn't, but now we'll never know. Everyone was very sympathetic, which angered me even more. Why were they showing sympathy towards me? Was I the one lying in a coffin six feet under? No. The only thing keeping me sane is knowing that Grantly died a happy man.

I know this because as my loving husband passed away, he had a smile on his face.


	2. One Day

**Harley Taylor**

She sees me, but she doesn't. Ok, that may not make sense, but it's true. Lula's my best friend, but I want her to be more than that, you know? She seems really confident, but I'm the only person she lets her guard down for.

I've seen the real her. And now that I have, I want to spend the rest of my life with her. Is that crazy? Probably. After Nan died, I thought nothing could put my life back on track. Lula did. Yeah, we argue, but isn't that what happens in all relationships?

I'm there for her, and she's there for me. It's perfect. Well, almost, anyway. The one thing that would make it perfect is if I could tell her I loved her. If I could tell her I've been trying to do just that since the first day I laid eyes on her. One day I will. Maybe it'll be tomorrow, maybe next week, I'm not sure.

But one thing I am sure of is that one day, I will tell Lula Tsibi that I'm in love with her.


	3. The Confessions of Kyle Stack

**Misunderstood Moron**

No one understands, because no one knows what I've been through. All the teachers blame my mum, but they know nothing about her too. She hasn't had it easy. I guess that's rubbed off on me. At school, and even out on the streets, I'm the toughest guy around. Well, I'm seen that way anyway. Just because I know how to look after myself, doesn't mean I don't have feelings. I hear the stuff people say about me. It hurts. If only people knew what goes on in my life. Maybe they'd stop. Maybe they wouldn't. Either way, I think I'll still be a misunderstood moron.


	4. The End is Approaching

**The End is Approaching**

When I was diagnosed, I'll admit, I was pretty freaked out. I mean come on, what 17 year old girl wouldn't be? The thing that annoyed me the most was having my mum reassuring me every five minutes; "You'll be fine" "I'll be here for you". I believed her for a while.

After the first few weeks, I was beginning to become frustrated with my medication: I was never hungry any more, and I was almost always tired. This isn't the way you should live your life. Every time I asked mum about it, she said "Your body will adjust soon enough".

I began getting impatient: when would I adjust? So one day I skipped school and went to my doctor. I asked him what the medication was doing to me, why I was having all these side effects. I really wish I hadn't now.

Because that was the day I found out my illness was terminal.


	5. Close to Breaking Point

**Audrey McFall**

Cat Lady. Freak. Moron. These are all examples of the names I get called, to my face and behind my back, on a daily basis. Yes, I love cats. Do you have a problem with that? If so, why? I guess at least that nickname has some truth behind it.

How did I become associated with the names freak and moron? I can understand the children throwing this sort of abuse towards me, but my colleagues? I'm not going to lie; I do sometimes wonder why I still work at this school.

I'm not appreciated or praised, so I don't even see the point in trying. I'm always cheering other people up and pretending to look on the bright side of life. I wish people could see that I'm in the lowest point of my life, because maybe then someone could help me.

I've always trusted my intuition, and right now, it's telling me that things aren't going to get better, but worse.


	6. Recovering

**Christine Mulgrew**

I'm not going back on the drink. I promised a lot of people, including myself, that I wouldn't. But when you've lived through as many tragedies as I have, it's difficult to remember the reason you stopped in the first place. My son's left home. And yeah, I'm lonely.

When most women are lonely, they go out and find a nice fella to keep them company. Not me. All I need is a nice bottle of red. Oh, God, you're doing it again, stop! Every time I think of it, I find myself walking towards the offfie, and walking down that dreadful isle.

How can something that's ruined your life still seem so appealing? One thing I hate is when people use the word "addicted" lightly. "Oh, I'm addicted to chocolate, hehe!" is one of the worst things to hear when you're walking down the school corridors.

Most people don't even know the meaning of the word. As a head teacher, you'd probably expect that my aims are to turn out doctors, or civilised members of society. No. My aim as head teacher of Waterloo Road is to make sure none of my pupils have to go through the same things I did.


	7. The Comfort It Brings Me

**Rhiannon Salt**

5 packets. How did I eat that many in such a short amount of time? This is getting ridiculous. Binging, that is. I do it when I'm stressed, and being exam week, my stress levels have hit the roof. I try not to, but it's so hard! I feel even worse afterwards, but the comfort I feel when I'm eating's worth it. I only realise what a big mistake I've made when I go into school the next day.

Imogen, Gabriella, Lula...they're all so skinny and beautiful! And then there's me. Fat, ugly, dumb Rhiannon Salt. Now I know what you're thinking; if I don't want to feel like this why don't I stop? The honest answer to that is, I don't know.


	8. Home

**Lula Tsibi**

I don't know why I'm feeling so shocked. I think I always knew I'd have to leave one day. I just never thought that day would be so soon. I'm getting deported. Some people are pleased, others not so pleased. You can work out for yourself who falls under which category. 2 years I've been in this amazing country. The only bad thing about it is the weather, and even that's not so bad.

It's given me so many opportunities I'd never have even imagined in Africa. I'm absolutely dreading going back. I've made so many friends; Harley, Lisa, Lenny... everyone's trying to persuade the deportation officers to let me stay, but I know what they're like... foul, power hungry, evil monsters.

To them, I'm just another foreigner in an already overcrowded country. I had my whole life planned out in the UK, but now they're going to spoil it. One thing I am sure of is that even if I leave, the UK will always be my home. No, scratch that: Waterloo Road will always be my home.


	9. Conflicted

**Kevin Chalk**

Boy, am I lucky. I'm 17 years old and I've survived a stroke. Is that an accomplishment or what? I mean, sure, I'm still in recovery and I've missed my interview for the perfect university, but hey, I probably wouldn't have gotten in anyway. Well, this is what I'm telling people when they ask how I am.

Honestly, I've never been angrier with myself in my whole life! How did I not notice something was wrong? I was having headaches and stuff, but I just assumed it was all down to stress. Sort of how I'm feeling right now. Everyone's telling me that the university will schedule another interview, but no one's actually asked me if I want another interview.

Experiences like this really open your eyes, make you view the world in a way you've never seen it before. I don't need to go to a fancy university. I've got the grades to get a good job, and that's what education's all about, right?

Even if I did want to go to university, I'd have to leave Dynasty behind: she really has her heart set on joining the police force, and I'm not going to be the one to shatter her dream. So, I've decided to skip uni. Life's too short to waste three more years in education, even if those extra years of education would widen the variety of jobs you get to choose from... right?


	10. Dumb

**Sonya Donnegan **

One of the worst things about this job is the stereotyping. Everyone thinks I'm dumb, when really, I'm quite clever. The lowest grade I got in my GCSE's was a B, and that was in art. Being a secretary requires loads of skill and intelligence. You have to be organised enough to file hundreds of reports, educated enough to write formal letters to important governors etc...

This is why I don't understand people calling me dumb. It's not jest people at school, it's my family too. They look at what a success my sister is, and completely overlook all of my accomplishments. She was a right tear away at school, whereas I always kept my head down and worked hard.

She's only achieved her success from luck: I've actually worked hard. I'm not dumb. I know I'm not. I just wish the rest of the world could see that too.


	11. Love

**Barry Barry**

I'm in love. There's no other way to put it. I've found a girl who understands me, thinks like me... she's perfect. I just wish she felt the same way. I keep pretending like everything's alright. But it's not. She's always going on about this Hector lad. It's obvious she fancies him.

Yeah, she understands me, but she's not in love with me. That's the only problem. Everything else about our relationship is perfect apart from that tiny little detail. I wish there was a way that I could change her mind, but it's no use. She's too infatuated with him. I mean, who was I kidding... no one could ever love me.


	12. Life Is Good

**Carol Barry**

Finally, my life's starting to look better than it ever has before. I have a boyfriend, all of my kids are happy... Life is good. I'm so proud of my Dynasty, not just for getting an interview to join the police force, but also because of how brave she's been since Kevin's stroke. That lad's a keeper: I can tell he's going to take care of her

Their kids'll be good looking too, just like me! Barry's finally found himself a girlfriend. It hasn't stopped him from constantly getting into trouble, but I think that's too much to wish for considering our family's criminal record history.

Kacey's doing well at that fancy boxing academy... maybe she'll win a couple of medals at the Olympics soon! And George... well, once you get past his stuck up attitude, he's the sweetest man on earth. Much kinder than my last fella. Lots of people label me as a selfish, dumb, hypocritical cow, but really, I'm not.

People say the only things that make me happy are materialistic things, but the only thing I need to make me happy is knowing that my family's happy.


	13. What I Want

**Dynasty Barry**

My poor Kevin. I felt so helpless when he was having a stroke. All I could do was let the spasms pass until he was done, put him in the recovery position, and keep telling him he was going to be okay. That was a lie. No one knew if he was going to be okay. In fact most people thought the opposite... that he was going to die.

But I can honestly tell you that I knew he was going to get through it. Kevin's strong, stronger than everyone thinks. He's been through a lot in his life, especially with his mum. I'm so proud of him. If that was me in that situation, I would've fallen apart.

One thing that Kevin's stroke made me realise was that I am certain that I want to join the police. Life's too short to pass up job opportunities. If it's something you really want to do, go for it. And I really want to do this. Yeah, a lot of people will disagree with my decision, but it's my life, not theirs.

If people really care about me, they'll let me make my own decisions and support me. So, I guess now's the time when I'll discover who my true friends are.


	14. If I Could Change It

**George Windsor**

My mother. Stuck up, snobby... evil. Well, that's what I thought of her before she passed away. Now... I don't know, I guess you don't realise what you have until it's gone. Carol's been really sweet about it, which is surprising since she wasn't exactly my mother's number one fan.

I don't blame her. My mother said some horrible things about Carol. She said some horrible things about everyone. That didn't mean I had to say horrible things about her, to her. I can't help thinking that that's why she had a heart attack. The shock that even her son had turned against her.

But there's no point in thinking "what if". There's nothing I can do to change it.


	15. I Have A Dream Which Has Been Ruined

**Simon Lowsley**

Why I bother coming up with these stupid schemes, I don't know. They always go wrong, whether it's one of the teachers or one of the kids who caused it, it doesn't matter either way, I always get the blame because I'm in charge. I don't want to sound like a little kid, but it's not fair!

I'm one of the only teachers at the school that actually cares about the kids and wants to give them more extracurricular activities and a better education. It's not my fault that people always ruin it. I swear Christine has it in for me. She probably still thinks that I'm after her job, which I'm not.

I could just sit back and only do what I'm paid for, but I, unlike most teachers, really want to make a difference and nurture the next generation of David Camerons. It's just a shame that a lot of people are out there to ruin it for me.


	16. I Don't Need Anyone To Rely On

**Lenny Brown**

Everyone thinks I'm dumb. No matter how they try to put it, it can always be translated back into "you're dumb". It's quite upsetting actually. People look at Lisa, then at me, and say "how is she related to that?". Everyone thinks I can't function without Lisa, including Lisa herself.

When I tried to prove that I could, it went wrong, resulting in Darren and I getting in serious trouble with the police. After that I thought people would realise that I get upset when they say mean things to me, but they didn't. To this very day I'm still called dumb and too dependent.

It wouldn't be too bad, but my brother thought the same too. So did my parents when they were still around. I've thought of killing myself, but I can jest imagine my gravestone: Lenny Brown topped himself, what an idiot." So really, I have no other choice than to trudge through life with everyone hating me, including myself.


	17. Karma

**Lisa Brown**

Everyone sees me as this vicious, bullying witch. That's not me at all. Yeah, my nasty side comes out when people are mean to my friends, family or myself, but who's doesn't? Yes, mine comes out more often than some people's, but different people have different levels of tolerance when it comes to manners.

The teachers at this school are always looking down on me, especially that nosy Miss McFall. Hasn't she ruined my life enough already: she got my brother locked up for Christ's sake! Of course, she denies it completely. So do all the other cows, but I can cope with them being stuck up rats, but Miss McFall... well, she's got away with far too much.

Everyone says I should give her a chance, but she's never given me one. I'll give anyone a chance, as long as they deserve it, which she definitely doesn't. She obviously gives me bad levels in history just because she thinks I'm something that's just crawled out of the sewers.

Well, if she's going to treat me like a 2 year old, then she'll be getting the same attitude towards her from me.


	18. Always Jumping To Conclusions

**Darren Hughes**

Off to the head's office again... that's the second time this term. For the same thing: indecent pictures have been found on my phone. It's not like I enjoy looking at them... my friends always send them to me, but do they get told off? No. I guess I should probably tell Mrs Mulgrew, but unlike some people, I don't grass up my mates.

I wish teachers would understand that it's not my choice to have them on my phone. They never even ask me why I have them on my phone. Teachers aren't the smartest of people when it comes to real life situations.

Teachers always see the worst in me. Just because I'm not very intelligent, it doesn't mean I'm a pervert too.


	19. The New Me

**Sue Lowsley**

Ever since I married Simon, my life's improved tremendously. I'm finally gaining respect from my work colleagues, pupils and even family members! No more "trolley dolly"! Simon's into the independent types, which has encouraged me to become more independent, which is proving very useful at work and in everyday life.

My dad's stopped treating me like a 2 year old, which is good. Vix's pointed out the change too, which brings much relief because Vix never lies. So yeah, overall, everything's got.. Well, better! I thought nothing would ever be the same again after the tranquilisers, but I've happily been proved wrong.


	20. Sacrifice

**Shaznay Montrose**

Now, I know what you're thinking... what was I thinking? I know I'm not the best of friends with Lula, and I know that I gave everyone the impression that the only reason I was taking part in the protest was so I could get out of lessons. But really, it's because I knew how Lula was feeling: I'd been in her position before.

A couple of years ago, before I came to Waterloo Road, my family was almost deported. It was the most terrifying experience I'd ever been through in my life. As much as everyone was saying to Lula "I know how you feel" no one really knew like I did.

I thought that if I could buy Lula some time, it'd give everyone a chance to raise their game, come up with a better plan... but obviously it didn't.


	21. Homework and Rent

**Archie Wong**

OK, only 10 pieces left. Homework…isn't it just great? Oh, especially when it's yours plus half the classes (please note the sarcasm). If you were in my position, you'd be annoyed too. Yes, I'm getting paid, but it's not like I'm spending it on myself. I need it to support my family. People automatically think that just because my family's from Asia, we're all brain boxes.

Unfortunately, that's definitely not the case for my parents. They had me at a young age: such a young age that they didn't get the chance to earn themselves any qualifications. It was really difficult for them to immigrate to Scotland. The only reason we moved here was so that they could get some qualifications and take care of the family.

The move has put us into a lot of debt though: we owe people money which we borrowed for the plane tickets and rent for the flat. The whole reason I do homework for money is because whilst my parents are at school, no money's coming in. All I need to do is earn enough money to pay off the debt and support the family.

That can't be too hard, right?


	22. Let Your Worries Slip Away

**Hector Reid**

Year 7. My favourite year group. The year where most of them haven't got anything to worry about besides forgetting books and homework. One thing I've noticed since working at Waterloo Road is that no matter what their home life may be like, everyone seems… happy. At other schools, the teachers are burdening the kids with their problems, whilst they burden theirs on other kids etc.

Although, there are some kids at Waterloo Road who don't bother painting on a smile. These are the kids which put their all into my lessons. They'll show up and run as if they're being chased by a bunch of dogs, jump like they're trying to reach for the stars (please excuse my cheesy song reference). The whole time they're doing this they'll be coming out with complaints such as "I've got stitch" and "my legs feel like they're about to drop off". I know they love it really.

You can see the twinkle in their eyes when you tell them they've beaten their personal best, when you tell them they got furthest in the class. At least for that hour they spend in my lesson, they forget about their worries and try to be the best that they can be. That's what I love about Waterloo Road pupils… they try, even when they don't really want to.


	23. It Wasn't My Fault

**Gabriella Wark**

It's her birthday today… how old would she be now, 16? How time flies by. Dad's gone to work, acting as if it's a normal day, as usual, and Mum… Mum seems worse this year. I think the one which will hit her hardest is her 18th. I don't blame her for hating me… I hate myself too. No one could hate me more than myself.

They don't understand. They weren't there. They didn't see what happened. I told them the truth, and they didn't believe me. Why am I surprised? I've been a horrible girl my whole life. It wouldn't surprise me if she came back and told me "you did it". I haven't told anyone. Ever. No one knows apart from our family. And that's the way it's going to stay.

The day I trust someone with this sacred information will be the day that I cut my arm off and eat it for breakfast. Raw. I'm visiting her grave today. Mum wants to go, but Dad won't let her. I told Mum I'd take some flowers and put her name on them, too. It's the least I can do. After all, it was me who just stood there whilst their preferred daughter died.

I don't think they understand how awful I feel. I've lost count of how many "I'm sorry"'s have tumbled out of my mouth. And do you know what the most heart-breaking and most understandable thing is? Not once have they replied with "It wasn't your fault".


	24. Fighter

**Fleur Budgen**

If you want to lead a perfectly normal life, don't go around telling people you have Alzheimer's. It really doesn't help your independence or pride. As soon as my husband found out, it was as if all f a sudden I didn't have the capability to walk down the stairs in the morning. I lost my job and was replaced with a younger employee, probably one that had gone through gene testing to prove that they weren't a carrier of any life threatening disorders.

It's discrimination, plain and simple. If no one knew about my condition, I could carry on with my day to day life without any trouble. I wouldn't be down the doctor's every week for a check-up, or reassuring people that I was fine. I could just… carry on.

Of course, people know about my condition. In other people's eyes, I'm only going to be seen as an old, helpless woman who's losing the plot. But inside… I feel like a young girl still, able to run for miles without getting out of breath, not having a care in the world. That doesn't matter to everyone else. They're all wondering whether I'm going to make it through the day or not.

Well I am. I intend to get through several days, in fact, because I, Fleur Budgen, am a fighter.


	25. Why You Should Employ Me

**Grantly Budgen**

Now, I'm sure a mixture of pupils and teachers have told you a lot about me. But I can assure you, I am nothing like they have said. I'm not grumpy. I'm not selfish. And I am most definitely not "out of touch". I'm there for the kids and my fellow colleagues, whether they need help with their homework or their personal lives are circling down the drain.

I'm more of a guidance counsellor than a teacher. Don't get me wrong, I'm the shining light of the English department, the one that holds everything together. I don't talk down to the kids, I talk at their level, reassuring them and getting them involved in my lessons.

I don't patronize my colleagues, I talk to them as iif they have the same IQ as me (which we all know they don't).I am so dedicated, I stay after school for hours marking, making lesson plans… I even offer extra tuition at no extra price, for kids that are struggling. I'd say I'm an all-rounder really, and an asset to the school.

How can John Foster's turn me away after reading this?


	26. I Hope

**Kim Campbell**

Don't get me wrong, being a single, working mum is hard. You have to find child care for when you're at work. You have too find time to clean and do the shopping. I guess the hard work's what makes it most fun, right? Proving people wrong, that just because you're a mum, it doesn't mean you can't be successful.

I want to be a good role model for my son. I've made some bad decisions in the past. In fact, my son is a beautiful consequence of one of those stupid decisions. But these mistakes are what makes me… me. Your flaws are part of who you are, which is why I think you should be proud and wear them on your sleeve.

Maybe I'm crazy for thinking this, but I'm still definitely going to bring my son up with these beliefs. And if anyone tells him otherwise, then they'll hopefully be shocked when he comes out with "I'm a result of one of my mum's mistakes, does that mean she shouldn't be proud of me?" When thing I'm positively sure of is that my son is going to grow up to be a strong, wise man.

With the right upbringing and education, he can avoid the mistakes that I made. I made those mistakes, so he doesn't have to. I hope he'll be as proud of me as I am of him. Hopefully he'll see that I've paid for my mistakes, and now I'm ready to move on with my life. He may only be a couple of years old, but there's this light that he radiates, that just makes me look at him and think "how did I give birth to someone so perfect?"

Hopefully when he starts his own family, he'll be thinking the same thing about his own child. I hope he doesn't make the same mistake his father made. I hope there won't be a woman going through the same things I did, all because of my son.


	27. Stick Together

**Clarence Charles**

Has anyone else been stuck next to a man who absolutely reeks on a four hour coach ride? I have. Well, actually, we're only half way there, but we're not making any more stops for the rest of the trip. Great… Well at least I get to see my son and granddaughter again. Ooh, and Chlo, can't forget Chlo. Did I bring her present… yep, here it is.

I hope she likes it. I hope they all like their presents. I'm sure they will. And even if Izzy doesn't, she'll probably have inherited her parent's sometimes too truthful personality and tell me that she doesn't like it. Oh my goodness, how time has flied! She'll be 4 in 2 months. That's insane. I still think I'm too young to be a granddad, but I'm not one to hold a grudge.

And besides, I love Izzy to pieces. She may not have been born in the best circumstances, but my son and daughter in law have worked their way up the social ladder to make a better life for their daughter. That's one trait I'm happy to say that my son has inherited from me! I get lonely sometimes. Having no one at home can drive you insane, but Chlo and Donte have said that I'm always welcome to stay with them.

I'm happy we still keep in touch. When situations like teenage pregnancy arrive, families can fall apart. But I'm proud to say that we've stuck together. Like super glue. Or cement. Whichever one's stronger.


	28. I Wouldn't Change A Thing

**Donte Charles**

22 years old. That's freaky. It feels like I was only 18 yesterday, and finding out that Chlo was pregnant. In a way, that was the worst and the best day of my life. The worst because Chlo and I started falling apart around this time, and the best because I'd just found out I was going to be a Dad. Most boys my age would've been scared witless if they were in my position.

I however was on top of the world. Over the moon. Chlo, on the other hand, wasn't. She was going to give up the baby for adoption, but luckily I managed to change her mind. I think it's safe to say that she's pretty grateful that I did. Otherwise we wouldn't have had the opportunity to raise our beautiful little girl, Izzy.

She's my best girl, along with Chlo. In fact, they're singing to me now, whilst bringing out a chocolate birthday cake with 22 burning candles from the kitchen. Izzy's just helped me blow out the candles. I asked her what she wished for, and she replied with "if I tell you it won't come true".

Seems like she's inherited some wisdom from her old dad, along with her great looks… I can honestly say that I didn't make a wish. I didn't have to. I've already got everything want, and if I receive anything else, then that's just a bonus.


	29. Happy

**Tom Clarkson**

I'm happy. I may not be with all of my family members…. But I'm with my true love. Izzy. She's been looking down on me since the day she died apparently. That's comforting, but also a bit of a worry. What did she think when she saw me with different women? When she saw Josh? I'm too scared to even think about it.

She seems happy too. She's proud of Chlo and Mika. She was a bit disappointed when Chlo fell pregnant, but when she saw her beautiful granddaughter, who was named after her, she forgot all about the disappointment. I'm watching over Josh. He's doing a lot better than he was the last time I saw him, in person I mean.

He's cleared all his debt, and is still doing great in his job. I've been looking out for Kacey too. That new Gabriella girl at Waterloo Road isn't half causing her some misery. It looks like she's about to change her ways though, which is good. I've met her sister. Seems like a lovely girl, it's a shame that her life ended so soon.

It's amazing who you meet in heaven. It's even more amazing listening to their stories of life and death. Death is supposed to be the lowest point of your life. I feel better than I've ever felt before. At peace… happy.


	30. Importance

**Estelle Cooper**

Now, I'm sure you probably have no idea who I am. Unless you attended or worked at Waterloo Road around the same time that I did. Actually, you probably still wouldn't. I was the school secretary when the school was at its lowest. I took care of angry parents, ill pupils, and finances. And did I get any thanks? Nope.

All I got was a "Estelle, have you sent out the Vis 5 form to parents of year 9 pupils?" "Estelle, can you make our visitor some tea?" I didn't get anything when I left. Not even a stupid card. It's actually depressing how much I was overlooked, considering the role I played in keeping the school open.

I think it's because I'm old. Old people are useless, right? Wrong. In fact, we hold more knowledge than the younger generations all put together. You think they'd use that to their advantage. But whenever any of the staff had any personal problems, they all confided in each other. Never me. Speaking of staff, I wasn't even allowed in the staff room because I wasn't a teacher.

I was told to keep to myself behind my tiny desk outside the head's office. I could be being paranoid. Maybe people did think I was important, and thought it was so blatantly obvious that I didn't need to be praised. I highly doubt that though.


	31. Illness

**Lorna Dickey**

Illness. It ruins life, doesn't it? Even if it's something as minor as a cough, you'll sit there trying your hardest not to burst into a coughing fit. My illness was a bit more severe than a cough. It still felt the same though. Trying to hide the pain, just so I didn't have to burden people anymore. One day the pain got too much.

I couldn't hide it anymore. So instead of making people feel like they had to look after me, I made it easier for them. I took away my own life.I'm not searching for sympathy. I realise now that I wasn't a burden, and people would want to help me in life whether I was in pain or not. But the action I took can't be taken back.

It was a very permanent decision I took. That's the other thing about illness. It messes with your head. The illness is thinking one thing, and you're thinking another. Unfortunately for me, the illness overtook me. It controlled my brain and body. I'll always regret that. Letting it take over me. As much as I heard people saying how much they missed me, they weren't with me when I was ill, because I wasn't me.

I was a disaster waiting to happen. A bomb waiting to explode.I think deep down I knew that, but I was trying to think otherwise. That I could make it through it. Obviously I couldn't. Otherwise I wouldn't be where I am now.


	32. Changes

**Chlo Grainger**

My little Izzy. Playing in the park. It's amazing how much she's learnt. She'll be a little brain box when she starts school. Top of the class. She's just brought me a daisy, and said it's almost as pretty as me. She sure does have Donte and I wrapped around her little finger. We pretend we don't realise, which makes her giggle to herself.

I can't believe I wanted to give her up for adoption. I don't know what I'd do without her. She's the glue that holds all of us together. When times are tough, I just think of her and all of a sudden a huge grin's plastering my face. I'm so thankful that Tom and Donte stopped me. To be honest, I don't think I'd forgive them if they didn't.

So much has happened since I left school. Some things good, others bad. But the good definitely over rules the bad, which I'm definitely glad about. Mika and Brett are coming round next week. Luckily there's no awkwardness between us after what happened a couple of years ago. Donte isn't too pleased about Brett coming round, but he's Mika's family, and Mika's our family, so…

Mika's just finished uni, which I'm so proud of her about. I didn't go to uni in the end, but my travelling hairdresser's worked out. I own my own boutique now. Mika said she had some news to tell me, but that it was too important to share over the phone. I hear little footsteps on the way, what about you?


	33. I Would Like

**Jimmy Grainger**

My little girls. Not so little anymore though, are they? Heck, Chlo has her own family! She's progressing with her life a lot quicker than I ever did. In a way that's good, but it's also bad. The good aspects: it means she knows what she wants. Bad aspects: it won't take as long for everything to fall apart. Izzy and I had been together 10 years before we decided to get married, and it still didn't work out.

I guess that's one of the reasons why I can't criticize my kids and their decisions. I'm sure their lives will work out a lot better than mine has. At least, I hope so! I don't want them to be filled with embarrassment when their husband's decide to throw a protest on the roof of their kid's school, demanding visitation rights.

I want everything to work out. I want them to be happy. I want them to achieve everything I didn't. The scary thing about wanting things is the saying that comes along with it: "I want never gets". I guess they'll just have to say "I would like."


	34. Decisions

**Mika Grainger**

Positive. At least I'm not in school anymore. That still doesn't make the situation OK. Having a baby with a man you don't love? When is that ever right? Never, that's when. Abortion, adoption, keep. Those are my three options. Unfortunately, this isn't a decision I can make based on what number the dice lands on.

This decision will affect loads of people's lives. Mine, the ball of cells slowly growing inside of me, and my family. Chlo would love to be an auntie. Donte would love to be an uncle. Dad would love to be a granddad again. And Brett would love to be a dad. Would I love to be a mum? Yes. Am I strong enough to stay up all night looking after a screaming baby? Yes.

Am I in a good place financially to bring another person into my home? Yes. It seems the only problem I have is Brett. It's not been right for the past few weeks. Whenever one of us was at home, we've volunteered to do overtime at work. We're just ignoring each other. It would be so much easier if we were arguing. At least then we would have an explanation for our strange behaviour. We could fix it.

There's no problem. The only thing I can think of is that the spark we once had is now gone. And yes, that's a problem, but we can't fix it. Our relationship is broken. And if I bring this baby into the big wide world, I don't want it to come from a broken family. Decisions, decisions.


	35. The Time Of My Life

**Steph Haydock**

Sun, sun, sun. That's the only whether I'm getting in Spain. It's nice, but I miss England's rainy days. The schools here are nice. We get half an hour naps every day! Now that's something we definitely didn't get in England. I'll tell you another thing I miss about England: the people. Specifically, my work colleagues at Waterloo Road.

But by the sounds of it, I'm not the only one. Everyone's been grieving the deaths of Grantly and Tom. I remember my first day at Waterloo Road. Tom was caring and was happy to show me around, point out the troublemakers. Grantly just complained that teachers weren't trained the way they were in his day, and that I was bound to be another one of the teachers who just sat back reading a magazine whilst the kids got up to a variety of mischievous activities.

You wouldn't have thought that by the time I left Waterloo Road, I was proud to say that he was one of my best friends. We went through so much together: his wife and my foster daughter dying, strikes, new heads…. We stuck together through thick and thin. I've lost count of how many kids he must've helped in his lifetime. Definitely more than I did.

Even when I tried my hardest, I seemed to make situations worse than they needed to be. In all honesty, I know I'm not one of the best teachers in the world. But I have a big heart, and that's something you need to work in this profession. Even Grantly had a big heart, he rarely showed it, but when he did, you definitely knew about it.

Working at Waterloo Road was the highlight of my lifetime. But Spain's pretty great too.


	36. Never

**Izzy Redpath**

People move on. I think that's a good thing. Some selfish people don't. Those people want everyone to talk about them 24/7, going on about how much they should be missed, and all the good they did in their lifetime. You can tell just by looking at those people that they've definitely done more bad than good in their lifetime.

Which makes me wonder why they're here. Maybe it's because of their violent deaths? That's another thing these people have in common. Unfortunately, I have that in common with them too. I'd rather die than share any similarities with these people. Oh wait, I already am. I'm not trying to be bitter, and I know I'm going to sound really vein, but why did I have to die?

I was helping a person in need. I have kids and a grandchild! Surely that counts for something? Apparently not. I had to watch my family suffer. As much as I tried to send them messages of comfort, they were never received. Do you know how hard it is watching the people you love fall to pieces, knowing it's because of you, and you can't even help?

I'll give you a hint: it's like having your leg pulled off by a shark, and then stitched back with no anaesthetic. Except at least you'd get your leg back. I'm never getting my life back. I'm never going to be able to hold my grandchild. I'm never again going to be able to comfort my family when they're down in the dumps. Never again.


	37. Why Did I Go?

**Jack Rimmer**

Since Waterloo Road, I've worked at 10 other schools. You heard me right, 10. None of them are like Waterloo Road. At Waterloo Road, everyone was a family, looked ot for each other. We cheered each other on, encouraged them. At all the other schools, you can tell that everyone despises each other, is getting ready to stab each other in the back.

They set people up for failure, put them down. As you can guess, it isn't a nice environment to be in. I don't even remember why I left. I can honestly say it was one of the worst mistakes of my life. There's been plenty of news about the school. Some good, some bad. For example, Earl Kelly.

I can't say anything about him being admitted into the school, because it took me a lifetime to finally exclude Lewis Seddon. On the brighter side, the school choir. Full of bright, talented kids, who want to do well for themselves. I just looked at them and thought of Janeece Bryant.

Speaking of Janeece: school seccy! Never saw that one if I'm honest with you, but I'm not criticizing: I'm proud of her. I think the day I truly looked up to her was the day she came to me and said "Sir, I want to retake my GCSE's." I'm proud of the school. I may not be a part of it anymore, but I feel like I am.

That's the thing about Waterloo Road: it binds everyone that goes there together. I know that I'm welcome back anytime.


	38. Lucky

**Andrew Treneman**

One thing about life is, no matter how good your lifestyle is, you'll never truly appreciate it. Sure, you might say that you're happy with what you've got, but secretly you'll desire more. It's human nature. It's sad, but true. One way to get rid of that greedy voice is to visit people who are worse off than you. I started small. I started working at this school called Waterloo Road.

Falling standards, academically and behavioural wise. Teachers stood smoking in the playground, kids stood dealing drugs. Most of the kids came from single parent families, living with crime every day of their lives. The school was supposed to be a safe place they could escape.

When I arrived, it definitely wasn't. As I carried on working there, I realised it didn't matter whether the kids had both parents around. It didn't matter that they didn't have the biggest place to live. It didn't matter that they weren't' the smartest. They tried, and that was all that mattered.

After I felt satisfied, I decided to help out in Africa. A much more escalated version of Waterloo Road kids really. No home, no parents, no food. It looked like a nightmare. But, just like the Waterloo Road pupils, a smile was plastered on their faces. They were happy. I think after both of these experiences, the voice appears less frequently.

I'm not going to lie and claim that I no longer hear it, but I've realised that if people can be happy with nothing, then why shouldn't I be happy when have considerably more?


	39. No Child

**Janeece Bryant**

I am buzzing! I just got back from Cheryl's school play! Not Cheryl Cole, my daughter. She did brilliantly. She was the lead role, and she didn't forget any of her lines! I wouldn't have been able to do it: I have a memory like a sieve! She obviously inherits her brains from her dad. She sometimes asks me about him, and I'm truthful.

She's very mature for her age. She doesn't cry, she sits their comforting me, saying she understands and that she doesn't blame me. I don't know what I'd do without her. She motivates me to get out of my bed every morning. I know it doesn't come across very obvious, but I suffer from depression.

I think it started when my best friend, Maxine, was murdered. I tried to talk to her foster mum about it, but at first she wanted to grieve on her own. My mum didn't know her, so just kept telling me that she'd want me to get on with my life, which was probably true, but you sometimes need a good old cry.

Eventually Steph came round and we had a heart to heart, but I don't think it was enough. I'm not sure whether I'll ever get over it, but I have to stay strong for Cheryl. And I will. I'm not going to let her down. I know she loves me for who I am, warts and all, but she shouldn't have to. She shouldn't have to deal with me the days where I'll refuse to take my medication and will stay in bed all day.

She shouldn't have to deal with me on the days I have work and I can't go in because I just can't stop crying. No child should have to deal with that.


	40. What I Truly Think

**Yasmin Deardon**

Forgive and forget. I hate that saying. Would you forgive the person who caused your brother's death and forget about it? I don't think so. Well, I definitely am not. I don't really care how good a friend Donte was to Adam: he can't have been that good a friend if he'd be willing to put him in such a dangerous situation.

Of course, you end up looking like a horrible person if you keep going on at them about it, so I had to put a fake smile on and spout this rubbish about Adam not wanting him to go to prison. Adam didn't always think the right thing. No one does. And if he did think this, I don't care. If I was the judge making the decision, I'd have given him a life sentence, no second thoughts.

He was so young. He doesn't have to deal with our parents ignoring me and getting depressed. He doesn't have to watch helplessly when it's his birthday. He doesn't have to sit there eating his favourite cake and tell stories about him. There are only so many stories left to tell. He's been gone for a long time, and he didn't live a long life.

To be honest, the day we run out of stories, the better. I know all this I'm saying is seen as wrong, but I don't care. It's what I think. Yeah, I miss him, but I wish we could leave him in the past. I think about him, all the time. But what's so wrong mourning someone alone? They were a person, not a craze that needs to be shared around.

Crazes are gone after a couple of weeks. At least I know in my head that Adam will be there forever, and won't just fade away, never to be remembered.


	41. Let Them Go

**Lewis Seddon**

As I look down on the two graves in front of me, the whole in my heart seems to get bigger. My daughter and my ex-girlfriend. Now, I'm sure you can understand the hurt I feel looking at my baby girl's grave, but not my ex-girlfriend's. You see, I've always been in love with Maxine. She broke up with me. It broke my heart, but I didn't mind, because all I ever wanted was for her to be happy.

Well, she can't be happy now. Lying in a grave before she even turned 20? That's just wrong. I'd kill the bloke who did it if he weren't in prison. But don't worry, when he gets out, he'll be for it. And Charlotte… only Maxine knew how long she was alive for before she passed away. It couldn't have been longer than a day.

All I can remember from the day I found out that I had a daughter is that Maxine blamed herself. But it wasn't her fault, it was just fate having it's wicked ways. How is it fair though? How is it fair that these beautiful girls died before they'd even lived? I've done so much wrong in my life, and I'm still here. It should've been me, if anyone, to die.

After I found out Maxine died, I decided to change my ways. Prove to both my girls that you can change. No matter how many mistakes you've made in your life, if you have the right attitude, you can fix them. There's still one mistake I made that I'll never be able to fix: letting Maxine go.


	42. Teachers

**Brett Aspinall**

What words could I use to describe Waterloo Road… Rubbish? Life-wrecking? Maybe. But the words I use now which I never used to use are; life changing. It sounds cheesy, but it's the truth! When I first arrived, I was a little brat, always trying to ruin things for everybody else. I might still be like that now, but at least I try not to be.

I bet every teacher at that school hated me. Even the nice ones. Especially the mean ones. They still tried though, tried to make me a better person. I like to think they succeeded, but you never know. If I ever have kids, I hope their teachers are just like the ones I had at Waterloo Road. Teachers that give up their free time to help you with your maths.

Teachers that actually care about how you're feeling, not just your results. Teachers that are strict enough to keep them in line, but kind enough to let you get away with a few sarcastic comments. I basically want my children by taught by A Mr Budgen, or a Mr Clarkson. I want them to be taught by teachers that won't give up on them. That will encourage them, and make sure they don't turn into criminals.


	43. That School

**Roger Aspinall**

Waterloo Road was the worst thing that ever happened to me. All my other investments had worked fine before this place. No one else cared what I used to get them money, nut this school… ridiculous. Don't even get me started on what they did to my son. They completely brainwashed him. Now I'm lucky if I even get a phone call from him once a year.

Maybe it would've been alright if it weren't for Jack. How men like him are qualified to be teachers, I don't know. I've seen monkeys that could run a school better. I mean, he employed staff like Steph Haydock for crying out loud. Anyone mad enough to do that shouldn't be working at all, let alone at a school.

If I could turn back the clock, I would. I would've never set foot in that school, let alone invest in it. I most certainly never would've enrolled my son there. At least one good thing's come out of this experience… I'll know never again to invest in any comprehensive in Rochdale.


End file.
